Rise of Hope
by Trey3rd
Summary: Dark times have come, and many now suffer. Now two surviving Jedi are tasked with finding an old friend from the once Jedi Order. When they arrive to the planet which he resided, they find his two children with an extraordinary gift and a very loving mother. Along with the empire on their tail, the Jedi must protect the family and show them their lost heritage and hidden power.
1. Chapter 1

Long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

Star Wars: Rise of Hope

The Galactic Empire has grown in a very fast rate. Planets fall victim to its grasp and many are subjugated to its whim. The Senators now answer to the emperor of the empire Palpatine, also known as the dark lord, Darth Sidious. Along with his new enforcer and apprentice, Darth Vader.

Order 66 has all but destroyed the Jedi Order. Many fell victim to the clone troopers that were once their trusted allies, until they turned on their Jedi generals. Some survived out of pure skill or luck and are forced into hiding or exile. The Empire continues their hunt for the remaining surviving Jedi by the use of Inquisitors, who are charged with the task of hunting down the Jedi and putting them down.

To those that continue evading the Empire and its agents, they do what they can to survive and even at times fight back. Some that fight cause much damage as possible to the Empire and help those in need still. Then fade into the shadows to continue their code of honor. One such Jedi does continue to fight, even with the odds against him, former Jedi Rayrsoll.

He protects the innocent and helps lone terrorist cells against the empire to deal blows against them. Now a new objective will come to him. To find an old friend from the Clone Wars and ask for his help. One who was the last of his kind, and a dear friend…

_Well ladies and gents' here is my new project. I apologize if the ending to my last story was stale, but I was kinda burnt out. So I am giving Ame and Yuki a new story, one across the universe. I see the father Okami as a Jedi due to his due to his characteristics. Kind, smart, compassionate, strong and loving. I'll tell why he left the order in later chapters. Thank you and may the force be with all you padawans. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Order 66

Hoth, 19BBY

The coldness was dreadful even with the best winter gear on, as the Togrutan Jedi knight Dunar Koa, entering his late thirties, with yellow skin and red marks on his face. His tendrils long on both top and bottom wearing a wampa furred coat with armor underneath and a hood on the coat, was using his binarculars to scout out a potential hiding place for an ambush on a Separatist supply train transporting mined goods for their war machine. The vast land of snow and mountains was blanketed with a near whiteout all over the land. He found it still, hills that can camouflage the battalion when the troops come. He called over CT-609, nicknamed 'Blizzard' because of his stationed duty on Hoth. Blizzard ran over to Gen. Dunar, wearing his standard issued winter gear.

"Sir, the troops are ready to move sir." Blizzard said to Dunar.

"Good, have them set up an attack position on that position, 10 clicks east of our current placement. Make sure the walkers are camouflaged well. We don't want the enemy to take notice of us, yet." Dunar commanded. Blizzard acknowledged the order and went to tell the other troops. He puts away his binoculars and went to the lead walker to begin the march, when inside, he was greeted by his padawan.

"Master Koa, how was the scouting?" Rayrsoll asked his master Dunar, a 17 year old human male with tanned skin and jet black hair fancying a braid standard for padawans. He too wore a wampa coat with his Jedi robes underneath and other coverings for extra warmth over it.

"Just fine young one, the troops are going to move to those hills over there. The supply train should be coming soon." Dunar said while taking a behind the two pilots of the walker.

"Good, the sooner we scrap those droids the sooner we get off this ice ball of misery and death." Rayrsoll said.

"As much as I say control your emotions, especially your resentment towards this planet, I can't help but agree with you young one." Dunar replied as a smile towards his padawan came. They began the march, it took nearly an hour to get to the destination, and half an hour to set up the attack. Walkers were set on the other side of the hills where the troopers that were the first line of attack. The plan was to have infantry go for the attack, to get the enemies attention from the other side where the walkers would launch the attack to take out the supplies and provide heavy fire. Then the infantry would charge with Gen. Dunar and Commander Rayrsoll. As Rayrsoll saw it, just another day in the war.

As time passed and with the freezing cold getting even worse, Rayrsoll began to question whether this was the right position or not for the supply train. Dunar still laid on the ground to his waist, as the snow slowly began to bury him, his apprentice, the battalion and the walkers, but only at the feet.

"Master Koa, I don't mean to question you, but are you sure this is where they are going to be?" Rayrsoll asked Dunar wiping the snow from his covered body.

"Never underestimate Bothans. They may be spies for pay, but they never lie, especially when there is a paycheck for them, and the information we want." Dunar answered.

"Should've also asked what time they would leave, instead of freezing out here."

"Since when have the Separatists acted accordingly to plans?" Dunar asked expressing a face that made the question rhetorical.

"Point taken master." Rayrsoll said going back to keeping an eye out for the enemy. One minute later, a small figure appeared. Rayrsoll pulled out his binoculars to see what it was. Then the image became clear, it was the supply train. Rayrsoll was excited and relieved to see them.

"Master! I see them!" Rayrsoll mentioned to Dunar. He looked from his own binoculars and saw three troop transports and four supply vehicles. The droids numbered over a thousand. Now was the time to get ready. Dunar ordered his troops to ready themselves, and have the snipers in position and ready to fire.

"Well Rayrsoll, looks like we got work to do." Dunar said with stoic enthusiasm. Rayrsoll agreed and went to the position with Dunar. As the troop transport came closer, Dunar readied his command to open fire. As the middle train got to center of attack, Dunar gave the command. A rocket launcher fired and hit on of the troop transports, igniting an explosion that destroyed all the droids in it. The troopers then fired as did the droids. The plan was working, the droids gave their attention to the troopers on the hill.

"Okay, we got their attention! Rayrsoll, signal the walkers now!" Dunar commanded.

"Yes master!" He got on his wrist comlink and gave the order. "Strikers in position now!"

"Yes commander!" The trooper said. The walkers then appeared on the opposite side of the train. They aimed at the transports and fired. Huge holes were created and the trains went out of commission. Now the time to charge had come. Dunar got out his lightsaber and ignite it with a dark orange light and Rayrsoll took his out with igniting a green light.

"Now troopers! Attack!" The charge began. The two Jedi took the lead and cut down the first droids. The troopers walked fast paced and shot every droid holding a blaster. Rayrsoll used his Djem So to put a good offense on and switched to Shien to deflect the blaster bolts. Dunar used Ataru to be a hard target to hit. With blasters firing and lightsabers cutting down droids, the battle lasted only moments. When it was over, not a droid was standing. Rayrsoll cut down the last standing droid and the troopers regrouped. They had a quick cheer for victory then looked at the supplies. Metal, stock piles of it.

"Master, how much is in their?" Rayrsoll asked Dunar.

"Enough for the Separatists to build whatever they want, now we have it. Find any information you can, we need to know where it's going." Dunar commanded. Rayrsoll went to the control seat of the vehicle. A droid was still active and tried to fire on him. Rayrsoll got the drop on him and took his head off. He looked at the computer and found coordinates to Kuat, the ship yards of the Republic. Rayrsoll was confused, why was this going to Kuat? He took it outside to show Dunar. He pulled up the logs from the computer to show on the holocom.

"To Kuat? But that's Republic territory. Why would the separatists take supplies to the Republic?" Dunar asked.

"That's not all, I traced some of the messages back to the origins, and they came from Corascant." Rayrsoll mentioned. Dunar was more confused than ever. Corascant? How was this possible? "Master? What's going on?" Rayrsoll asked Dunar.

"I don't know young one. I'll contact the temple." Dunar replied. He went over to Blizzard to have an order given. "Blizzard, I want you to contact command, tell them that we've taken the supply train and we found information that may need to be investigated."

"Yes sir, I'll contact them right away." Blizzard acknowledged. Dunar then went to tend to Rayrsoll's information. As Blizzard was about to contact, a contact from Corascant came. It was Palpatine in his dark robe and hooded. "Yes Palapatine?" Blizzard asked.

"The time has come, execute order 66." Palpatine replied. Blizzards's reaction went dark and went to do the work.

"It will be done my lord." Blizzard replied. The troopers grabbed their rifles and went to the Jedi. Rayrsoll was talking to Dunar when he realized that the troopers were coming in their direction. Dunar then turned around and saw blizzard with six other troops.

"Blizzard did you contact command and tell-" Dunar then felt a blaster bolt from a pistol to his chest. Blizzard fired the shot. Dunar fell to his knees in pain while covering his wound. Rayrsoll stood shocked that his men would do this.

"TROOPER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Rayrsoll said while igniting his lightsaber.

"Doing our jobs." Blizzard said while the other troops took aim at him and his master. Rayrsoll then used force push to send the troopers to the ground. He then grabbed his master and ran to a scout walker and left to the distance. "Get the scouts and kill them!" Blizzard commanded. The troops got on the scout walkers and began pursuit. The end of the order has come.

Earth: 2000 (est.)

Okami began having nightmares. He heard screams of pain and death. He felt life being lost, darkness shrouding the light. He saw children being slaughtered by a hooded figure; he then saw a building in smoke. He began to sweat and murmurs of 'no,' 'run,' and 'keep fighting.' Hana felt his shakes and woke up to his murmurs. She saw his sweat and thought he was having a nightmare. "Honey, wake up." Okami woke up in horror, then sadness took him. Hana wondered what was the problem. "Okami, what was the dream about?" Hana asked. He looked at her with sadness and answered falsely.

"It was just a bad dream. It was nothing, come lets go back to sleep." Okami wanted to drop the subject, but Hana was worried.

"Okami, what was the dream about? Just tell me." Hana insisted. Okami would never be combative, so he answered again politely.

"Hana, don't worry it was just a bad dream. Don't worry please." Okami answered. Hana then understood and dropped the subject. She lay next to Okami and slowly went to sleep. Okami looked at Hana carrying their next child and wondered if this planet was still safe for him and them. He then looked at infant Yuki and wondered with his gift and life, will she have the same potential as he did and fulfilled it in his past.

The next day in Tokyo came and Hana took Yuki to the store. It was Okami's day off and he decided to go to the dresser. He had stashed away a case with the Jedi symbol in it. He used the force to open it and the case revealed a holopic of him and Rayrsoll when he was younger. Rayrsoll was twelve in the picture while Okami just turned fourteen. He remembered the missions with his former master Dunar Koa, the same who took Rayrsoll later. He then found his two lightsabers. The first he constructed during the gathering and the second when he was sixteen. He remembers fighting pirates, gangsters, even separatists before the war started. Now he felt that something has happened to Jedi. He tried to sense if any were still alive, he couldn't feel their energy, he felt nothing. Were they all dead? Has the order been destroyed? He went outside to the balcony and looked up to the sky. He began to meditate.

Hoth:

Night came to the planet and it was below freezing. The base of the new pronounced empire had a little bit of troops. The Jedi starfighter was still at its port. It was meant for one passanger/pilot. The astromech R4-I1, green markings and blue based cover was looking around the ship and scraping off the ice. He then heard the ignition of a lightsaber and then saw a hooded figure take down the two troopers. The figure then came to the ship with a wounded man. R4 gave a scream but then recognized the face. R4 than gave a joyous beep.

"R4, hush! Get the ship ready for launch." Rayrsoll commanded. R4 complied. While doing so, Rayrsoll laid Dunar wounded and life slipping. Rayrsoll opened the cockpit and got R4 in the port of the ship. He was about to get Dunar in the ship, Dunar couldn't do it.

"Master don't give up! We're almost out of here!" Rayrsoll said to Dunar. Dunar took his lighsaber and gave it to his apprentice.

"Take it to the masters, and the logs, tell them we have been betrayed." Dunar said in his dying voice.

"Master we can make it. You can tell them."

"Rayrsoll, my dear apprentice, you've learned so much. Now there is nothing more to teach you now. Let the force guide you now, and may it serve you well. Be a great knight." Dunar then passed. Rayrsoll didn't want to leave his body behind, but he had no choice. He got into the cockpit and launched into space. The cruiser was on the other side of the planet so he left undetected. He found the hyperspace ring that brought him and his master to Hoth and used it make the jump. Once attached, he got on the com channel to send out a distress call.

"Jedi padawan Rayrsoll to Corascant, there has been a mutiny and the troops have turned against us. Request further instructions and support for-" He then had contact from Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Rayrsoll, are you ok?" Obi-Wan asked. Rayrsoll was relieved to hear his voice.

"Master Kenobi! What's happening, why did the troops attack us?" Rayrsoll asked Obi-Wan.

"I'm not sure padawan, the same thing happened to me. No doubt others are suffering from this too." Obi-Wan said.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been able to get into contact with other Jedi, those I did got cut off before their troopers attacked and some escaped."

"OK I'm heading back to Corascant to-" 

"No! Don't head there! Head to Aldaaran. Bail Orgena is giving sanctuary to surviving Jedi."

"What about Master Skywalker, where is he?"

"I haven't been able to contact him yet. He was on Corascant last I heard, I'm heading there now. Just have you and Master Koa head to Aldaaran now." Rayrsoll then felt the sadness hit him when he heard his master's name. "Rayrsoll, where is Master Koa."

"Master, Dunar Koa died. He was shot by Blizzard before I could do anything."

"Padawan, it wasn't your fault, calm yourself. Head to Aldaaran and see Orgena, he will help you."

"Yes master, hope to see you there too. May force be with you."

"And with you too Rayrsoll." Obi-Wan then cut the communication. Rayrsoll put in the coordinated for Aldaaran, then made the jump. He still couldn't believe what was happening.

Earth

Almost a year has passed and Okami's son Ame was just born. He was happy to be a father yet still felt sad about the nightmare he had those nights ago. It was raining that day and he decided to go get some meat for his love. He headed out to the store with an umbrella. On his way, he sensed a presence that he haven't felt for a long time, he looked around over and over, nothing. He then got a mark, on his left, a figure of pale white, a pony tail with a shaven head, wearing bounty hunter clothes and blasters on her side leaning next to a tree cross armed. "Well, look who I finally ran into. Have to admit, you made md work for it Jedi, now it's time to collect." Aura Sing said to Okami. He couldn't believe it. How did she find him, let alone this planet?

"What are you doing here Sing?" Okami asked Aura.

"What any bounty hunter does when they're somewhere, business." Aura said.

"And what do you want with me?"

"The bounty on Jedi, it's increased."

"I'm not a Jedi, not anymore for the past three years."

"Once one always one."

"The same goes for you too."

"Yea but I'm making a business out of it."

"Aura, I'm no mood to fight."

"Fine, makes it easier to kill you." Aura then reached for her blasters. Okami went wolf form and charged at her. She jumped over him in a summersault and began firing her two blasters. He dodged each shot with speed and timing and went for another charge. He clawed at her waist and missed. She maneuvered to the right and began firing again. Okami still dodged and went for a tactical retreat. He headed to next to river for rest. He was out of practice; he hasn't used the force like that for a while. He felt her presence again behind her. "Huh, I thought Jedi carried their lightsabers with them always." Aura said with confidence.

"I don't need my sabers to kill scum like you." Okami replied with a charge. Aura then used force grip on him, choking the life out of him. She then pulled out a needle, stuck it in his neck and drained some of his blood in a vial.

"Just a little proof of your demise." Aura said. After she got the vial, she then looked at Okami while still choking. "Funny, and here I thought you would still be a challenge. What a waste of my time." Aura said, she then shot twice into his chest. His life slipped fast, and he was gone. His last thoughts were of Hana and the children, what will happen to them? I can't protect them now. Aura then threw is body into the river. She looked at him float down the river in satisfaction, then left to tell her imperial client that the job was done.


	3. The Intermediary

Chapter 2: The Intermediary

13 BBY, Naboo

The Imperial presence of storm troopers in the royal capital of Theed on Naboo disgusted Rayrsoll. With Imperial banners that now plague the streets and walls with posters of Empire propaganda with commands of compliance and obedience in exchange for the right to live. He knew the story of the Queen after Amidalla who rebelled against the Empire was nothing more than a mere assassination of a political opponent in the lowest of fashions. The means were by an invasion and slaughter of Naboo troops who protected the queen. He glanced at a patrol of two storm troopers and spit to the ground in disgust. They paid no mind; he was nothing more than a civilian. Rayrsoll, now twenty three wearing a blue tonic with short sleeves and a hide vest with green pants with leather boots kept his master's lightsaber hidden under his vest on his belt. He wore a straw hat to hide his face to make himself look like a simple farmer.

He was supposed to meet the contact for an assignment he's needed for. He was in the plaza scanning for the contact. The plaza had bazaars selling food and other merchandise for the locals. He would go to a stand to not attract attention be pretending to be a customer. He then sensed a man wearing a turban with goggles and clothing of a city dweller. He approached Rayrsoll and spoke the code phrase.

"The Gungans are very greedy." Said the man.

"Maybe if we gave more fruit, then they'd be happy." Rayrsoll responded. The phrase was correct, he signaled with his head to follow him. They exited the plaza and headed to a cantina called The Millaflower Cantina. Inside, there were paintings of different deities along the bar and people of questionable character in the cantina. Gungans stayed at one table while using their tongues to scoop up their meals while Zabrak males armed wrestled to see who was the toughest, and would end up in a fist fight. Human smugglers would talk about their hatred for the Imperial destroyers that are such an annoyance to their business and mention trades and deals going on. They sat at the bar and ordered their beverages. The man named Cheka ordered both of two glasses of Blossom Wine.

"Hard to believe that these drinks can still be on Naboo." Rayrsoll commented while taking a sip from his cup.

"Well of course man, with Empire forces here, people just wants to forget that they are here." Cheka said taking a sip as well.

"I thought Queen Kylantha wanted no Imperial forces on Naboo."

"She doesn't, but the empire doesn't like full sovereignty to other planets. However, Naboo has plasma for trade and the Empire wants it, so they're playing nice for now. That doesn't mean they won't have a presence here, which is why we have Admiral Nial Declann."

"The Empire loves to have watchdogs for them. Just so the leaders will play nice."

"Exactly Jedi." Cheka finished the conversation with a final take of his wine before finishing and giving a sigh of relief from the drink.

"How do you know I am one?" Rayrsoll asked Cheka.

"Because if you weren't who you say you were, I'd shoot you in the plaza." Cheke chuckled

"I know you didn't just call me here for a drink. What is it you want?" Rayrsoll asked commandingly. Cheka put his cup down and nodded at the bartender. The bartender then walked to the back of the bar, and then pulled down the arm of the Goddess of Safety miniature statue, revealing a stairway behind the bar. Cheke tapped Rayrsoll to follow him down the stairs. Not gonna stick me in the back with a knife are ya?"

"Like I said, you'd be dead already if you weren't who you said you were." Cheka responded. They walked to a door that had an image Queen Apailana, the slain queen before Kylantha. Cheka said the password and together they entered the large room. Inside were Naboo security forces loyal to the sovereign Naboo government. Naboo still had democratic nobility, yet they still had Imperial influence and scrutiny. The remnants of the security forces loyal to Naboo decided to stage a guerrilla war on the Empire. Rayrsoll and Cheka were invited to sit for a meeting with the cell. They sat at an oval table with seven other men and women there. All wearing security forces uniforms. The leader put a holoimage of a building with routes for the offense. He got up and began his plan.

"Gentlemen, my name is Captain Cody of the former guard of Queen Padme Amidalla and patriot like the rest of us. We all here for the wrongs that our planet is going through. The Empire has taken much from us, our freedoms, our government and our sovereignty. We now have a chance to strike a blow against the Empire." Captain Cody.

"And what chance is that?" One resistance fighter said.

"Their port, the Empire has a specific docking bay that they use to get our plasma off planet." Captian Cody replied.

"Plasma? You mean that stuff that Gungans use for their ball weapons?" Rayrsoll asked.

"That's right Jedi. They're taking OUR plasma for weapons experimentation for new blasters, and weapons for ships. We're gonna disrupt that by blowing it up." Captain Cody answered. The resistance fighters looked at one another in confusion and shock. Rayrsoll simply sat cross-armed and observed their behavior. Some were frightened and wondered how was this going to be possible.

"Uh sir, how exactly are we going to do that? They have that dock on lock down and we need pass codes just to get in" Another resistance fighter asked.

"I was getting to that soldier. Half the group will start a riot at the plaza, which will lead for the dock guards to assist the quelling of the riot. We also stole an ID pass for five of you to get in. A small group can move faster and get the job done quicker. However, once the riot starts, you will have fifteen minutes before the guards are called back and the riot is done." Captain Cody explained.

"Fifteen minutes? That's it?" One resistance fighter asked.

"That's all we can buy you. So get in, plant the charges and get out." Captain Cody replied

"And when do you want us to blow it up?"

"When the guards get back. We destroy the dock and some of the Empire's forces. A double hit to them."

"And who is going to lead this suicide mission?"

"Why Rayrsoll here." Rayrsoll looked at everyone as everyone was looking at him. A Jedi leading the mission? That hasn't happen for a while. Besides his kind is still hunted, he would stick out.

"We have a Jedi? That's something that hasn't happened for a while." A female fighter said.

"Well it's happening now." Rayrsoll said. The female looked at him with confidence and remembered the reputation the Jedi had in combat and leadership during the Clone Wars.

"OK Rayrsoll, you take the group and lead them to these spots right here." Captain Cody pointed to the hanger ports were ships would land, the control station, and the fueling station. The chain reaction of the fueling station would cause even more damage that the port would be unable to be usable for a period of time. Everyone was in the same boat with the plan. They agreed.

"OK, Rayrsoll, you pick five of our men and women and the rest of us will start the riot. Once the guards leave the dock, the rest is up to you. Understand?" Captain Cody explained to Rayrsoll.

"That I do Cody." Rayrsoll answered.

"Good, ladies and gents, the plan starts tonight, be ready and be brave. For Naboo!" Everyone yelled the last sentence in unison. Rayrsoll looked at the group with a smile. This was going to be fun, he thought.

Earth: 2006

The country side was as luscious and green in the early summer. Ame and Yuki were still in the house wondering what to do today. Yuki looked around and wondered if there was a river around to go swimming in. Their mother Hana was checking on the garden to see if the potatoes were growing. Yuki tapped Ame to ask him a question.

"Hey Ame, what do you wanna do today?" Yuki asked Ame. Ame wondered about the question. The young boy of five had no idea on what to do, so he shrugged his arms in order to answer her question. Yuki thought of an idea to cool off from the heat. "Do you wanna go to the river bed?" Ame was shocked about the question. Their mother said never go to the river bed alone.

"We're not supposed to go without mom." Ame said to Yuki.

"Ah, but she's so busy and I'm so hot!" Yuki said depressingly.

"But mom said-"

"Itll be our secret, ok?" Ame thought about it and agreed.

"OK, but only for a little while, got it?" Ame demanded to Yuki.

"Ok, Ok, just a little while. Let's go!" They formed into their wolf forms and ran through the forest, to the river. They then followed the river down to the end were there was a shallow end to play in. They found it and began to play in the water. The bed was surrounded by trees and bushes with a small boulder to jump off on. "Hey Ame! Look what I can do!" Yuki yelled out as she began to back stroke. Ame was nervous about getting in the water, he was afraid of drowning. Yuki tried to get him into the water, but he didn't take, he just dipped his paws in the water and waited there. He then decided to sit on the boulder, and look out to the river. He wondered where it went, to the ocean, or to another one. Yuki saw her brother in a state of daydreaming and decided to take advantage of the situation. She got out of the water, sneaked around the boulder and decided to give him a scare.

"Hey Yuki, do you think there's life out there?" Ame asked as he was looking to the sky. He then looked down and Yuki was gone. "Yuki?" He looked to his left and right, yet no sight of her. He then looked behind him and saw Yuki in wolf form giving him a roar. He fell backwards about to fall into the water.

"AME!" Yuki yelled realizing her mistake. She reached out her hand yet couldn't reach him Yet Ame stopped falling half way. Yuki could feel her grip on Ame yet she wasn't touching him.

"Yuki! How are you doing that?!" Ame asked in shock of floating in midair.

"I have no idea!" Yuki answered. She then felt herself pulling Ame back on the boulder. They both looked at each other in wonder. Yuki looked at her hand, how did she do that?

"Come on Yuki, we should get home." Ame said to Yuki as he was running home. "Oh and Yuki, that was amazing!" Yuki nodded and smiled as they ran back to the house.

Naboo: Night

The main forces of storm troopers were called to quell a disturbance in the Plaza district of Theed. The force left was light at the docking bay. The threat was far away so there was no need to have a major force. The plasma for the empire was stored near the docks for tomorrow's pick up due to a delay with the construction of an empire project. A storm trooper came patrolling to the entrance of the dock. He expected nothing to happen tonight except report in and go back to the barracks.

The group of rebels led by Rayrsoll hid in the darkness to avoid detection from the patrol. They did the job well, no detection and avoided objects that would give away their position and stepped lightly. They only had pistols, bombs and the clothes on their backs. They got to the entrance and decided to see if the cards worked.

"OK, time to see if all this effort was worth it." Cheka said as he was pulling out the cards. He swiped the card in the access panel, it worked. The door opened to the dock of plasma loading center. There was a small Imperial freight ship that was waiting for tomorrow's flight, only a few troopers patrolling the area. The perfect opportunity for a bombing. "Well, looks like the riot is working, but not for long. Let's get to work." Cheka reminded everyone.

"OK, Cheka, take these two with you hit the dock and fueling station. I'll take this one here and hit the control station and ship. You all know your jobs so get them done, and if you run into trouble, get out as fast as possible. Got it?" Rayrsoll asked everyone.

"Yes sir." Everyone whispered. Cheka went to do his part with the depot with the others while Rayrsoll and the young rebel went with him to the ship. Raysoll and the young man stayed low behind a cache of supplies. Two storm troopers came across the cache to inspect the ship then go on with their shift. After they passed, Rayrsoll gave one charge to the rebel and told him to place it in the landing gear. Rayrsoll went inside the ship to find the engine room to plant the charge. He went inside the small freight ship, passed the dock door, and followed to the path to the engine room. He planted the charges and was on his way out. He saw the rebel after the charge was planted and were on their way to the control room. In the room, they saw two officers checking the gear and doing their inspections on the electronics. Rayrsoll signed to the man to knock out the one on his side as he would on his side. They crept up to the two men, stood up and grabbed them both in a choke hold. Rayrsoll was able to knock his out but the man couldn't hold on to the officer. So Rayrsoll sucker punched the officer before he could reach his pistol. Rayrsoll gave a disappointed look at the man and went on with the objective. Rayrsoll and the man ran to the entrance and waited for Cheka. A few minutes later, they saw the three rebels.

"Geez, what took ya? We got maybe seconds left." Rayrsoll commented.

"Sorry, had to take care of some problems." Cheka replied.

"Problems?"

"Just two troopers who won't need to report in anymore." Rayrsoll didn't like that answer. He wanted no deaths so that their would be no give away to the him and the rebel cell. He decided it was too late and ordered the rest to leave.

The rest of the troopers stationed at the dock returned with hardly any scratches on them. The revolt was quelled with only injured and some arrest. Cody not amongst them. They went inside and checked out the rest of the dock for one final inspection. One trooper went to the control room and saw the officers in their seats looking as if they were asleep. He went to wake them up from their unwilling slumber.

"Hey! You two done with inspection?" The trooper shoved one after the other in the heads. The officers woke up in distress thinking that the rebels were still there. They looked around and saw no one except the trooper.

"Where are they?!" One officer asked.

"Wheres who?" The trooper asked.

"The rebels! They-" all of a sudden they hear a series of beeps. The beeps got faster following an explosion. The ship, control room, fuel and the dock went up in smoke. Rayrsoll and the others looked at their work in satisfaction. Then they ran into the darkness. On their way back to the base, Cheka decided to give a message to Rayrsoll.

"Hey Jedi, by the way, there's a message for you back at base." Cheke said to Rayrsoll.

"A message?" Rayrsoll asked.

"Yea, from some guy named Organa. Said he needed to talk to you about some woman named Shaak Ti. Something about Jedi and important. You'll see when we get back to base."

_So like all Star Wars films and books. Always go with a bang! No its not the end, but please leave reviews. I'll start making the chapters a little bit shorter so I don't drag on the story._


	4. The Mission and Old Friends

Chapter 3: The Mission and Old Friends

Earth.

Yuki sat in the house the next day after the watering hole incident. Her mother still had no idea that they were even there yesterday. She looked at her hands in confusion on what happened that day. She lifted Ame in thin air and saved him from drowning or at least getting hurt. She looked at the tea cup and had an idea to see if it will work again. She focused on the cup and pointed the open side of her palm at it. She shut her eyes and tried to summon the power, yet nothing happened. She wondered why didn't it work, maybe she did it wrong, so she tried again. Her eyes shut and pointed her hand again. She thought about lifting it up and imaged it in her hand. She then felt the cup in her hand, as she opened her eyes in excitement to see her results. She saw the cup with another hand, larger than her hand and accompanied by her mother.

"Yuki did you want the cup?" Hana asked Yuki. Yuki looked at the cup with disappointment that her power didn't come up.

"Yea mom, thanks." Yuki said with disappointment. Hana looked at Yuki with the sad eyes.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing mom."

"Yuki, come on, what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing mom, seriously."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom." Hana decided to let it go afterwards. She went to go make tea for her and the children. Ame then came walking in the dining room and saw Yuki with the disappointed look on her face. Ame wondered what happened.

"Hey Yuki, what happened? Why so glum?" Ame asked Yuki as he was sitting down next to her.

"Why can't I do it?" Yuki asked herself.

"Do what?"

"That thing. The thing I did to you back at the riverbed."

"Oh, the floating thing?"

"Yea. I was trying to do it to this cup but now I can't!"

"Yuki calm down. Maybe it just needs to charge up again. You know like some of those super powers."

"Yea but its been a day!"

"Well maybe it takes longer."

"You try Ame!"

"What? Why?"

"We're brother and sister, so we must have the same thing. We're both wolves, so let's see if we both got that lifting power as well."

"OK, I'll try." Ame looked for something to try. He decided to try it on a ball he likes. He lifted his hand, opened his palm and focused on the ball. He tried to get the ball to move from where he was standing, but nothing happened. "Ah, I don't think I have it Yuki."

"But you gotta have it too, we're siblings that's how it works, I think."

"Yuki, I don't think I have it, look. I'm trying but nothing is happening."

"Well try harder!"

"Yuki I said I don't have it!" Then with a push to the ball, it went flying outside. Ame couldn't believe it, nor could Yuki. Ame now saw that he had another gift like his sister as well. Yuki looked at him and smiled with amazement. Ame saw this as a great day for a great discovery about himself.

Space: En route to Alderaan in hyperspace

On a small scout class ship, Rayrsoll got the message from Bail Organa. Given to him on a holorecording, he requested Rayrsoll to come to Alderaan in secret and meet him at the University of Alderaan, there they would then go to the palace for the other message from master Shaak Ti. He hadn't seen them in a few years. He sought sanctuary with Organa for a while after the Jedi Purge six years ago. Organa saved his life as well as the other now outlawed Jedi, plus Organa for a time fed him information to let him know when the empire was close so he would escape off the planets he resided in. Now it's been three years since he last heard from him, and now he is summoned by his savior, as seeing Organa was surprising, a message from Master Shaak Ti, the former Jedi councilman that survived the purge as well. Now he has a chance to see her again, or at least hear from her again. Last he heard of her was that she now resided in Felucia with the natives.

He then realized that he was in the coordinates for Alderaan. He jumped out of hyperspace, and descended into the planet. The mountainous terrain coinciding with the luscious grasslands looked as beautiful as he remembered. He got on the communicator to hail for a landing.

"This is Rayrsoll to Alderaan communications, requesting to land, over." Rayrsoll asked the communications.

"Communications to Rayrsoll, whats your business here?" Communications asked.

"Business with Bail Organa of House Organa."

"What business?"

"An old friend following up a message. Contact him, he'll tell ya." There was a few seconds of silence before a final response.

"You are cleared to land, welcome to Alderaan." Rayrsoll took a left turn to a landing pad at a space port. Once he landed, he then left the ship and requested a thranta to take him to the university. He hitched a ride on a green common thranta piloted by an expert. The ride was about a quarter of an hour before Rayrsoll saw the university. They landed and Rayrsoll left after giving the pilot fifteen credits for the ride. He went to the entrance of the university and went inside. He saw students studying subjects like the Cleansing of the Houses conflict as well as engineer students who study ships and looked at schematics on how to improve hyperdrives and have better water works for the agricultural department. He went to the library of the university to find Organa. He picked up a book on the Jedi and decided to read about Reven, the Jedi and Sith who represents turning to the dark side and came back to the light. He then felt a presence next to him, a familiar presence he hasn't felt for a few years.

"Hello Rayrsoll, it's been awhile." Bail Organa said. Wearing his traditional Alderaanian clothes and having a bit of grey on his small beard. "I see you decided to take up on some of the university's literature." Bail said to Rayrsoll.

"Just passing the time senator. Why did you ask to meet here?" Rayrsoll asked.

"Well for two reasons, one I was giving a lecture on peace and politics."

"Peace and politics?"

"That's correct."

"When have those two ever mixed well?"

"Ha! Oh Rayrsoll you always were the sarcastic one of the order."

"And whats the second reason?

"Well the second one meeting straightly at the palace would seem suspicious. Spies are almost everywhere. Walk with me." Rayrsoll got up and decided to walk with Organa. He put the book down on a table and continued with him. They decided to stick to the halls to talk and keep moving.

"Why not just meet somewhere secret?" Rayrsoll asked Bail.

"Keeping on the move is the best way to avoid people keep from spies." Bail answered.

"Ah, I see, so why am I here?"

"As Cheka said on Naboo, you have a message from a former master. Shaak Ti if you recall."

"I do."

"Good, then let's head to the office, I asked one of the professors to lend it to me for a little while. He agreed." They headed to the office passed the halls, a decent sized room with a desk and holobooks for his research. Bail closed the doors and locked them, then pulled out a holorecording device and set it on the table. A familiar image to Rayrsoll of Shaak Ti surprised him with a new outfit and seeing an old friend.

"Rayrsoll, no doubt that you have made it to Alderaan with the hearing that Bail Organa wishes to see you. I have requested on accordance with Bail to send you this message. I have for a long time been trying to contact other surviving Jedi in secret and with trusted friends. I have come across a piece of information you may find surprising. A couple of months ago, a pirate vessel that landed here on Felucia had a record of a passenger seven years ago was a Jedi who was supposedly dead. An old friend of yours, one simply named Okami. If I remember correctly, you and him were dear friends, almost brothers. He helped you in training when you were a youngling and you became his master's next apprentice after his supposed death. Well Rayrsoll, I have found information that he left to a planet in wild space. I want you go find him and tell him what has happened and if possible, bring him back to Alderaan. I will have a contact waiting for your arrival. I know I am asking a lot from you, but you must understand that we stand at the brink of destruction; we need all the help we can get. You have lost a lot, as we all did since the event six years ago. I urge please look into this matter. May the force with, Jedi knight." The message said to him. Bail grabbed the recording and looked at Rayrsoll with a surprised look. Okami, alive?! A report said he died in a factory explosion on Kashiik during a mission with Dunar. But alive and on a different planet?

"Well Rayrsoll, what do you think? would you like to go?" Bail asked Rayrsoll. He then looked at Bail and gave an answer.

"If I'm going, I'm going to need more than a scout ship." Rayrsoll answered.

"Taken care of. I've hired a pilot of a G9 Rigger to take you. I've already paid her and she's got the coordinates ready and set. You leave in one hour."

"One hour?! I need time to get ready."

"The ship is stocked and up to date, all you need to do is go."

"Who's the pilot?"

"You'll see, plus a droid is with her."

"Everyone has a droid."

"Yea I guess, Ok which space dock are we going to."

"Not we, just you. I have a thranta taking you to the dock."

"Ok then I'll head out. Thank you Senator Organa."

"Be careful out there, wild space is no place to make mistakes, you and your crew."

"I will."

"May the force be with you."

"And with you as well." Rayrsoll left the university to the thranta rider. He flew over back to the space dock and saw the G9. For an old freighter model, it looked brand new, nearly. The dock was open and he entered. He decided to head to cockpit to meet the pilot. He entered to see who it was. The chair was turned so he couldn't see her. He decided to introduce himself. "Captain, I'm sure your probably wondering why we're going into wild space but your paid to fly not ask questions so let's just get ready for lift off after checking everything." Rayrsoll said to the pilot.

"Now is that anyway to talk to an old gal pal?" Her voice surprised Rayrsoll. The chair turned and an old face gave joy to Rayrsoll.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka Tano?!" Rayrsoll said surprisingly to Ahsoka.

"The one and only." Ahsoka answered. Rayrsoll then came in for a hug and they embraced. Years have passed since these two long friends parted ways. The dark times made it no easier. Both thought the other died from the purge.

"Wow it's great to see you again. What have you been up to?" Rayrsoll asked Ahsoka.

"Well when I wasn't being chased by the empire for smuggling and other activities they don't approve of, I stayed on Shili and just did the whole wanderer thing for a while until a certain Senator told me about a former Jedi turned terrorist with a message from our former master about another old friend from the grave." Ahsoka answered

"Wow, that's a mouthful. You kept the empire busy too huh?"

"Haven't we both, but let's play catch up after we hit hyper-space. R4 ready to go?"

"R4?" A familiar droid beep came to him. R4-I1, his old droid.

"Yea, after you left him on Alderaan, I took him as a droid. Figured since you went solo, he could use some action." Ahsoka answered to Rayrsoll.

"I left him because I didn't want him to get into danger I was in." Rayrsoll replied.

"Well this little friend missed his old friend so much." R4 then gave a joyous beep to see his old friend again. "It's good to see you too R4." R4 then turned to get to his station for lift off. "Alright Snips, lets go." Snips, then name felt good to hear again for her. Ahsoka got the controls as Rayrsoll sat as co-pilot for the ship. Ascension came and they were off to wild space.


	5. The Inquisitor

Chapter 4: The Inquisitor

Corascant:

The capitol of the empire was bustling with business of many kinds, as long it was supervised. Storm troopers were a common site, especially on the capitol. Aliens were treated as lesser beings due to the laws of the emperor that made humans superior and over taxed the aliens. Protests were made over time but they were met with violent clashes usually. Life on Corascant was one of oppression and double standards.

The palace was heavily guarded by the farthest. Red guards walked the halls of the Imperial palace on duty to the new emperor Palpatine. In his office, he sat with two of his trusted guards and went over the reports of the activities of the military. He looked over the report of the explosion of the Naboonian plasma plant a week ago. Though a small annoyance since the plans were for the new super weapon were hardly hinged, to him the principle mattered more on the fact that this was done by a Jedi led cell. He knew Order 66 couldn't kill all the Jedi, but hunting the remaining ones would be more time consuming. He decided to check on the progress of the investigation. He used his personal holocomm to contact the commander on Naboo. "Commander, how goes the investigation?" Palpatine asked in his raspy voice. The commander looked at the dark hooded emperor with sunken yellow eyes and pale wrinkled skin with fear and loyalty with the progress.

"The investigation has turned up something new. A guard that was present in the explosion and we have further evidence that says she was with the Jedi at the plant, thanks to the video logs we were able to recover from the site. She is guilty of terrorism." The commander replied.

"And what do you have in store for this rebel?" Asked Palpatine.

"We have readied a droid for interrogation, so she will talk one way or another."

"Very well then, by the way one of my inquisitors will be overseeing the interrogation and will offer her talents to the extraction."

"Of course my lord." The communication ended. The officer, fancying a goatee and dark eyes wearing a grey officer's uniform, walked over to the cell where the female rebel was being held. She was cuffed to the wall and already had signs of torture and interrogation on her. The officer was astonished yet bored of her resilience. He walked over to her escorted by storm troopers to talk. "You have such stubbornness in you rebel, I've actually come to respect it in the days you stayed with our hospitality so to speak. Yet I have also come to become quite tired of these games. You have information valuable to the Empire and I want it." The officer asked pacing slowly left and right of her. She looked at him and spat to the floor, giving him the sign that once again that she will not talk. "Very well then. I'd thought I'd like to introduce you to someone very special, you ever heard of an inquisitor?" The female hooded figure came walking into the cell, wearing a mask and her hood covering her hair. She looked over to the rebel with disappointment in her voice.

"This is the essential asset of information to the empire? Pitiful you couldn't even break her. Now I have to waste my talents on her for a small futile piece of information the emperor wants." Said the sith inquisitor. She walked over to the rebel and placed her hand her forehead. "I'm giving you one final chance to tell us what we want to know. If you don't, well lets just say the next phase will be quite draining." She looked at the inquisitor and offered her choice.

"I'll die first before I say anything to you imps." She said with pride. The inquisitor then focused her force to her hand and leapt into the rebels mind. Her memoires were coming to her own head. She saw the plans for the attack, the men she was with and finally, the jedi leader. The rebel then had the look of a shell, her mind was destroyed. The officer had the look of shock and disgust.

"What have you done?! We needed her alive to tell us what she knows!" The officer yelled out.

"Calm yourself. I got what we need. There was a jedi here and he had friends. There was something else as well. He was supposed to meet someone on Alderaan." Said the inquisitor.

"Hm, you know I received information from one agent from Nar Shaddaa. A Togrutan smuggler was paid by someone for going to Alderaan to pick up someone. We placed a tracking droid on her ship. We'll be sending a few agents after her."

"What's that smuggler's name?"

"One Ahsoka Tano."

"No, don't do anything yet. I want to report to Palpatine, you go off to your duties, I will do mine."

"Of course inquisitor." They both left the cell. She went to her private quarters and went to her comlink. She got to the emperor with the news. She told her about the attack and more importantly, the Jedi.

"So there is some left, and he has help." Said Palpatine.

"Indeed he does. I believe Tano was sent to Alderaan to get him. The officer had an agent place a tracking droid on her ship." Said the inquisitor.

"Ah Tano, a former Jedi and a friend to those against the Empire."

"Indeed my lord. I will begin pursuit of the two. Myself if may be."

"No need, you will have support. I want you on a destroyer to pursue these two Jedi, and not only that. I sensed something to where they are going far away, they may be going for them."

"If I find the Jedi?"

"Dispatch them of course."

"And if I find that disturbance."

"If you find it then report back and I will decide. Now come, your ship and forces await."

"Of course." She got off the link and went to her ship to begin the pursuit of the Jedi. She lifted off to the destroyer back on Corascant. Her mission begins.


End file.
